


Respawner

by SnowTime



Series: Ideas out of the Author's IQ [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Video Game Mechanics, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: Games are fun because you do not truly die. You live in a moment, and you live through the moments to try and try again. He had been a Player, and he still was one. Reality is only as you perceive because for all you know, your own life could be the story of another world. Warring Clan Era.





	Respawner

What was the biggest advantage of a fictional world made of zeros and ones versus reality? 

If he were to give an answer to such a question, it would be the endless chances to try again. You make a mistake and die? Try again. You fucked up the stat distribution? Either you have a stat reset item or just toss the character and remake it if you got the guts to. 

Either way, the only thing that goes down the drain was the time you spent and the money you thrown in. Unlike life, where you die and it’s game over for good. 

He carried on at a steady pace, occasionally dodging the shurikens and kunais thrown to maim and kill. He even loudly chuckled to tick off the people chasing after him more.

“Fucking bastard!” His pursuers were familiar with his reputation. Actually, it was better to say the whole world knows of him through rumors, stories, and direct conflicts.

His name was not important, but people have taken to calling him “Ikiryo”, a living ghost. Rather fitting for someone like him. 

People kill him, he revives either on the spot or somewhere else, perfect and whole as if all their hard work to end him was naught but a figment of their imagination. His revival can take seconds, days, or even years (though those were rare), but he will show back up on the radar before the dust of his prior existence could settle.

He was an unnatural existence in the period of death and destruction, a wholly unwelcomed one when there was a profession whose main reason of being, was to fight and kill.

Well, he fancied himself as one of them too, a ninja. Just one loaded with a whole lot of cheat codes.

His current body used to be his  _ character’s _ body, a virtual body made in the fictional game world of Naruto. He had made it with white and blue as the main colors, so his hair was white, his eyes were white, and his accessories were generally blue. 

There wasn’t a particular reason he did that, he just thought it looked pretty cool. It makes him look like a holy healer with those colors does it not? It was his main class.

And it was one more reason people were convinced he was a ghost. (And a good chunk thinking he was a rogue Hyuga.)

“Drop the scroll Ikiryo!” Ah, he was drifting off again. Time to put more effort into escaping.

——

Well, what was the saying again? Out of the fire and into the pan? It would do for the time being.

Two sides of ninjas stood battle ready, just seconds away from charging at each other when he respawned. 

“Why, hello there.” He chirped rather cheerfully, entirely ignoring the tense atmosphere between the two clans. He eyed the people in both parties. Senju and Uchiha. There was a Sasuke-look-alike who he assumed was Izuna. The other big three were there too.

Wasn’t there some kind of battle in canon like this that ended in with the eventual death of Izuna and therefore Madara’s descent into madness? Was this it? Or just one of the too-many revenge battles of the two clans?

Well, a couple decades of non-canon years and general swiss-cheese memory would blur the memory of anyone. The only thing he remembers vaguely was Tobirama mortally wounding Izuna.

Either way—

“Don’t mind me, you guys can continue brutally murdering each other. Family holds grudges for ridiculous reasons after all. Too-many-greats grandma Kaguya approves.” He even gave a thumbs up to showcase his support, only to lean away from a knife flying too close to his throat.

Well, that was to be expected. One of the greatest functions of characters was the ability to learn skills, minus those bloodline related ones because he didn’t choose any. So he had spent most of his life either training himself or stealing skill scrolls from clans to learn them. He always returned them, but he did piss off a great number of clans in his quest for more skills in his arsenal.

His favorite target was the Uchiha Clan. The Uchihas have the Sharingan, so there were many things they’ve copied and written down.

“Return the scrolls you stole from us, you vengeful spirit!” One of them raged, their hate against the Senju temporarily placed aside in favor of the damned ghost that refused to leave them alone for  _ generations _ . He looked as youthful as ever, just like the portrait of him they had in their possession. And their annoyance of him burned as strongly as their predecessors. 

He smiled widely, letting the unnaturalness of it send a wave of unease through everyone. “No.”

He immediately turned and ran. Hopefully he wouldn’t run into several groups in a row again. He had died not too long ago, dying again so soon wouldn’t do him any favors. Sometimes, spamming skills too much without a worry killed him a little too often. 

A sure slice through his mortal points killed him just like any others, he just didn’t stay dead.

An HP bar where hitting anywhere when you’re at max level deals 0-1 damage would be nice, but he didn’t get that much of a cheat. Living would be a bit too boring if that happened.

Another thought crossed his mind. If this was the event he was thinking of, didn’t that mean the creation of Konoha was somewhere around the corner?

———

Ikiryo stuck around in the area where the future Konoha was supposed to be built instead of wandering all over the other lands like he usually did in cycles. He visited the Land of Fire the most and the Land of Wind the least. He really did not like sand everywhere and dying from dehydration. Thought some of the other lands came pretty close to being last with the Land of Wind.

He set up a nice little hideout there and waited, bored out of his mind. He was a rather emotionally detached and boring person, borderlining insane in some people’s opinion. 

It wasn’t like he killed people without a thought, nor did he make amazing plans that tore down entire organizations. He simply does not care about the things around him. Blame it on his terrible memory, nothing lasts when the only impression you have of a person was “That guy who wears mario shirts all the time” despite knowing them for five years, then not seeing them for a few months. Not quite amnesia or Alzheimer, but getting pretty close. 

Now onto more important topics, how long did it take for Uchiha and Senju to come to a ceasefire and finally build Konoha? He knew it took a while because of the grudge from Izuna’s death.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Well, he has all the time in the world to kill.

Time to do more snooping~

Senju and Uchiha Clans, Ikiryo is visiting you two early. 

———

Hashimaru sighed, nearly tearing his hair out as did his best to write the beginnings of a ceasefire with Madara. He had to make sure it was fair, both clans liked it, and there wasn’t some super terrible loophole that would damn them all when it came to light.

Plus, it had to be all formal instead of just, “Let’s all get together and stop stabbing each other like idiots.”

Tobimaru and the elders would have his hide for such rudeness if the Uchihas didn’t burn him first.

The other headache was Ikiryo. The Senju Clan’s overall opinion about him was the same as the general populace. An annoying, but generally physically harmless inhuman thing that lived far too long and probably walked over the graves of their great ancestors long ago.

Decapitating him didn’t work, stabbing him didn’t work, burning him didn’t work, drowning him didn’t work and poisoning didn’t work. Once all the normal means of death was used, more creative ones were tried.

Seals didn’t work (Man the Uzumakis tried when he started going after their scrolls), transporting him elsewhere in some other dimension didn’t work (Another Uzumaki test for the most part). Making him sleep for eternity (not death for once) worked for a short period of time then burned out.

No clans got as creative as the Uzumakis and their seals in trying to end the man’s existence. The Uchihas got close with their revenge ridden souls in tossing the man pretty far until he crawled back. 

Anyway… he just really hopes that Ikiryo wouldn’t be popping up any time soon to mess up his grand plans—

“How are things going with Madara?”

—and he’s here.

May the Sage of Six Path have mercy on their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that will probably never be expanded as well.


End file.
